


Firerworks in Verona

by DoctorFluff (Nikulka)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tybalt is afraid of fireworks and Mercutio loves them, and some cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikulka/pseuds/DoctorFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Sosearchingromeo: Tybalt being afraid of fireworks and Mercutio loving them.</p>
<p>Available in <a href="http://www.mtslash.org/thread-218045-1-1.html">Chinese translation!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Firerworks in Verona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).



> A little prompt fill because the New Year's Eve is coming!

Tybalt shifted uncomfortably, as the loud noise of explosion roared through the air. It was the New Year’s Eve and he was sitting in the Prince’s garden, not sure why he agreed to be dragged to this party. He really despised the fireworks, intense sounds were frightening him. Not that he would ever admit it, of course. But he felt miserable, and he wanted to hide, but he had to held his head up high and not show any signs of panic - his whole family was here, and he did not intend to be a disgrace to them. What would that look like? The Capulet’s Sword being afraid of some flashy nuisances? He would never allow that. Not to mention that the presence of a red-haired Escalus who was really enjoying the show and was shooting the fireworks himself did not make things any easier.

"Hey, Tybbs, come here!" called Mercutio, waving his hand at him, grinning widely. "Do you want to set this one on your own?"

"I’m not as keen on setting things on fire as you are" huffed Tybalt dismissively.

"Oh come on, kitty!" pouted Mercutio. Tybalt only snarled and tensed even more, if that was only possible, after another explosion caught him off guard. He watched the colorful flashes on the dark sky with increasing anxiety.

And Mercutio was in his element. He was laughing, and running, and sending the fireworks up into the air, so that they created the most vivid and colorful patterns. He has been waiting for this day so long! He loved explosions and everything that was bright and flashy. He pitied that Tybalt did not agree to join him in this great fun. Grumpy cat, that was all that he has ever been really, thought the young Escalus. But he was really determined to get his attention. He will make the most splendid, magnificent, super-fantastic show ever!

"And now, the _grande finale_!" he called theatrically, bowing, as he sent the last of his fireworks in the air, so that they created a coat of arms of his family on the dark sky.

In the meantime, Tybalt could not stand this anymore. He politely excused himself murmuring something about the bathroom, and quickly moved away, to the back of the palace. The noise was still unbearable, but at least there were no curious eyes watching him. He slid down the cold, stone wall, shivering. He closed his eyes, wanting the bright flashes to disappear from his eyesight, but it did not help much. He took a few deep breaths.

"Hey" said Mercutio, who suddenly came close to him. Tybalt cursed under his breath for not paying enough attention to the footsteps.

"What do you want?" he sighed.

"Are you ok? You left so suddenly and your so pale… what’s wrong?" he looked at Tybalt with a sincere concern.

"None of your business" came the reply.

"If your going to faint or have a fit on my grounds then like hell it IS my business" the red-head raised one eyebrow. He knelt beside the dark figure, not really able to understand what was wrong. "Tybbs, you’re trembling. Seriously, are you ok?" he put a hand on his arm.

"It’s just…" Tybalt lowered his gaze, not willing at all to share his fears. He jumped slightly after hearing some explosion not so far away and immediately regretted it, after seeing the look in Mercutio’s eyes.

"My… fireworks? Really? Are you afraid of fireworks?" he said, not really believing that this proud Capulet could fear anything. Tybalt remained silent. - Oh god, really. You ARE afraid of fireworks - Mercutio smiled, bewildered.

" … maybe."

Mercutio sighed. He would never expect that… Well. He sat beside Tybalt and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"What are you…?"

"Hush, hush. It will pass" Mercutio smiled gently. Tense at first, Tybalt slowly started to relax in the embrace, and after a while, he even put his head on Mercutio’s shoulder. They sat there on a cold ground for a long time, Mercutio murmuring some soothing nonsense and stroking the other’s back. In the end, Tybalt thought, the New Year’s Eve is not as bad as it could be.


End file.
